15 inch Macbook Pro
by KrRcksMySx
Summary: Susie needs to raise money for a laptop for college and tutors a bad boy Calvin to get it. And when they are sent in the wilderness to help him concentrate, Susie has to keep telling herself, 'It's for a 15 inch macbook pro.'


Chapter 1

Two thousand dollars, where in the world am I going to get two thousand dollars? Susie Derkins thought to herself as she stared longingly at the sleek apple laptop in front of her. She knew she was going to need a laptop for college the following summer, why not get the best kind? But where was she going to get two thousand dollars to pay for it? She knew her parents were not going to whip out that much money for a laptop, they would just try to get her to settle for some little piece of crap, that in a matter of a few weeks would be so screwed up with viruses and pop ups she would want to throw it against the wall.

The salesman was looking at Susie and she knew he was going to come over to her and try to get her to buy something. She hated salesmen; they were loud, obnoxious, and pushy. She didn't have any money anyways, and besides she knew exactly what she wanted, this 15 inch Macbook Pro.

She stole one last glance at the sleek computer before slipping out of the store. She stepped outside and sighed; as she walked towards the bus stop she contemplated in her head how to approach her parents with her news. Perhaps I could ask them to help me by putting down what they were willing to pay in the first place. She thought to herself. I wonder how much money I have left from babysitting the Johnson's kids last summer?

She plopped down on the bench and waited for the bus to come so she could get home. She was going to be a senior in high school after this summer and still didn't even have a car, she had to take the bus everywhere. She was sitting at the bus stop when a black car drove up and stopped in front of the bench she was sitting on. It had tinted windows, so you couldn't see who was inside, but Susie knew very well who it was. That black car was the one that parked on the street across from her house.

The window rolled down and a guy with dirty blonde hair was sitting in the drivers seat. He had on a pair of sunglasses and was smoking a cigarette. He exhaled when the window came down, so Susie had a cloud of smoke in her face. She coughed and the guy flicked his butt on the ground in front of her.

"You headed home?" He asked her. Susie waved the smoke out of her face and glared at the boy. She could hear laughter coming from inside the car.

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for the bus." She said trying to get him and his friends in his car to leave.

The boy pulled his shades down and looked at Susie, slowing down on her curves. She wasn't dressed inappropriately, it was summer and she had on a pair of jean shorts, but they weren't super short or anything. And she had a t-shirt on with flip-flops. All in all she was dressed like it was the beginning of summer.

The boy's mouth curved up in a smirk. "You sure you don't want to go for a ride?" He pulled his sunglasses all the way off and looked her in the eyes. "It'll be the ride of your life, I guarantee it."

Susie started to get worried. You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you're flirting with a guy and it starts to go a little too far? That was the feeling Susie was starting to feel. She noticed out of the corner of her eye though, that the bus was coming. So she stood up and got ready for the bus, her only response to the boys a good glare. As she was walking over to the bus she heard one of them mutter.

"Frigid bitch." Susie just quickened her pace.

Susie knew that boy, his name was Calvin and for as long as she had known the boy he had been trouble. When they were young he used to throw all sorts of things at Susie, snowballs, water balloons, he had even thrown a giant wet ball of mud at her once. Plus he had this stuffed tiger he dragged around with him everywhere he went, and he thought it was real or something. As a child that's okay, for a little while he was like eleven or twelve before he outgrew that thing.

Actually it was a rather odd switch, it seemed as if one day he was toting around that tiger and then the next he had become a common thug. He had a growth spurt over that summer before middle school and when he came back to school he had a new group of friends, and a new bag of tricks. Instead of calling me a cootie queen and throwing water balloons at me, he was now making crude sexual comments and taping condoms on my various possessions.

He wasn't just some wannabe bad boy, wearing the right clothes and talking the talk but not walking the walk. No, he had gotten in numerous fights and was well known as a ladies man. And by ladies man it's more like he was a man whore. You know what I'm talking about, he slept with those girls, the one's that any smart person doesn't get too close to, just cause you're afraid of what you'll catch by being in close proximity.

Susie was a block or so away from her home, after the bus dropped her off and she was walking home. She passed Calvin's own home and saw that his mother was in the front yard doing some yard work. Susie politely waved at his mother and rolled her eyes in her head just thinking of the disappointment her son had become.

Susie had almost missed his mother calling after her. "Susie! I was talking to your mother the other day and she said you were looking for a summer job so you can save up money for college."

"Yeah, I am. I just found a laptop today that I like, and I'm probably going to be working all summer just for that." I told her laughing.

"Well, I don't know if you've found a job yet, but I have a proposition for you." Calvin's mother told Susie. Susie wondered what she could possibly need Susie to do for her. Calvin's mother stayed at home, so she didn't understand how she would need Susie to help her.

"Oh, really?" Susie asked her, being polite.

"Yes, I'm sure that you can understand that Calvin is not the greatest student. And he needs to get his grades up if he wants to go to college." She told Susie. Susie could definitely understand how he could be a horrible student. If, and that's a huge if, he was at school he never paid attention, was constantly getting in trouble, and got kicked out of class all the time. But instead of sawing all this to his mother she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I was hopping that you might tutor him this summer." She told Susie. Susie had lost control of her body functions, and realized after it was too late that her eyes had widened and her mouth hung open just a bit. But she closed them and laughed a little bit.

"Oh, well, I'm going to have to think it over. But it sounds…" Calvin's mother telling her about what she would pay her interrupted Susie, and she did the math in her head. It would be over what she would need for her laptop. Susie smiled and immediately jumped up to answer her.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I can do it. I'd love to tutor your son." Susie told her.

"Great! I'll call you this week to set up a schedule, ok?" she told Susie as Susie walked down toward her own house.

But as Susie walked into her home and closed the door behind her, she slumped down on the ground and muttered to herself. "What on earth have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Alright, I'm sure you know the drill... Please, oh please, oh please, oh please give me a review :p


End file.
